Caught
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: Rhys finally catches on to Gwen's nature. Gwenbashing. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.


**Title:** Caught

**Author: **Caz251

**Summary:** Rhys finally catches on to Gwen's nature.

**Characters: **Rhys, Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Owen, Andy and Gwen,

**Warnings:** Gwenbashing.

**Spoilers:** General Spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

Rhys Williams lay awake in bed waiting for his fiancé to arrive home from 'work', Gwen Cooper worked for some special ops thing, she never really said what she does or where she goes when she's at 'work', but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to find out. He thought back to the conversation that he'd had with Gwen before she had left earlier that evening.

_Going straight into the bedroom when he arrived home from work he saw Gwen getting ready to go out, placing a kiss on her neck he spoke, "Give me time to have a shower and get dressed and then we can go."_

_Gwen looked straight through him, looking like she does when trying to think on something, "Where?", she asked stupidly._

_Looking at her as if she had grown another head he replied, "To the pub, to meet with our friends. It was your idea, remember?"_

_A guilty look crossed her face as she turned to him doe eyes working at full capacity, "I can't tonight Rhys, Jack wants us all in, we have a load of work on at the moment, I'm sorry but he won't let me have tonight off."_

Rhys had just shrugged it off, it wasn't her fault her boss was a GIT, Gwen wasn't to blame if they all had to work, and they obviously had a lot on as Gwen had been working late for the last fortnight, they had become a bit like those ships that pass in the night. So he had met up with their mates on his own, explaining that Gwen had had to work and making apologies for her. He had just begun to enjoy himself when he heard a voice that he knew, and knew should not be there.

_Looking across the pub, he caught sight of the flash American that was Gwen's boss and the bloke in the suit that worked with her as well. Excusing himself from his mates he headed off the direction he'd seen them take. Coming across them sitting in a booth, a pint each, holding hands and murmuring to each other quietly, was not the scene he was expecting. Suit boy said something and the American looked up at him._

_"Alright Rhys", he boomed, "I'd have thought you'd have been at home with Gwen, she said something about cooking you a meal to apologise for getting called out the other night during your night in."_

_Rhys just stared at him trying to process what his fiancé's boss had just said, "What night was that then?", he replied, a bit sceptical knowing that Gwen had been working solid for the last fortnight._

_Jack appeared to be thinking before answering, "Tuesday, I think.", he answered looking at Ianto, "cause Owen and Tosh had that date and we needed to call everyone in."_

_Rhys in an attempt to keep his private life just that and not let Gwen's co-workers see his anger nodded, "So what are you blokes up to tonight then?" he asked trying to keep the conversation light and friendly and find out why Gwen was at work if they weren't._

_It was the bloke in the suit, Ianto he recalled that spoke, "Nothing much just a pint before we go for dinner.", he answered, looking at Jack the whole time._

_Jack then continued, "No work to do so Owen and Tosh headed to the pictures, Gwen was going home to cook for you, and we decided on some Italian before going home."_

It was about 3am when Gwen entered their bedroom, changing quickly before climbing into bed. Before she could get too comfortable Rhys spoke, "So how was work then?"

The sound of his voice startled Gwen as she had not expected him to still be awake, turning to face him she replied, "Draining and busy, I can see more late nights in the coming weeks. You shouldn't have waited up for me love, how was your night?"

"Alright, I suppose. I saw some friends of yours." Rhys stated, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Who?" Gwen asked, her tone of voice telling Rhys that she didn't really care.

"Oh, just Jack and Ianto. They were in the pub, no work you see, so they were out for the night. Only you told me you were all working, yet Jack said he gave you the night off to make up for us being interrupted last Tuesday." Rhys said the anger in his voice was palpable. "But I haven't seen you properly in about a fortnight, so where have you been Gwen?"

Gwen let out a small sob, trying to get sympathy from him, "I couldn't tell you, I was keeping you safe. I've been doing some undercover work for the police, Andy asked for my help." She lied, hoping that he bought it, she didn't know what she'd do without Rhys, who would clean up after her or feed her.

Rhys fumed but hid his anger, how dare she lie to him and think that she could get away with it, 'oh well' he thought, 'she'll get hers', "I'm sorry, Gwen love." He spoke aloud before quickly wishing her a good night saying he had to be up early in the morning.

Rhys sighed as he looked around the flat that was devoid of any signs that anyone but him lived there, he had managed to get the day off work and had gotten in touch with a few mates who had help strip the flat of anything that belonged to Gwen. They had then left the boxes at the bottom of the stair and changed the locks on the front door. It was then that he heard it, a key at the lock and Gwen's voice, "My flatmate should be out, we'll have the place to ourselves."

He sat on the couch and waited for the kicking to start, knowing that it would come soon, and there it was the sound of Gwen trying to force the door open, he ignored the sound hoping that she would give up and give him some peace. After about ten minutes it seemed to go quiet before a renewed round of banging began to the sound of a police siren, Rhys hadn't thought about the neighbours calling the police.

One of the neighbours had though, the police once finding out that it was Gwen Coopers house that someone was trying to force their way into had been in two minds whether to turn up or not, but it had been reasoned that if they did nothing and Torchwood found out they would use it against the police force. The other reason that they responded to the call was that many in the station, while not necessarily liking Gwen, did like Rhys, and it was his house. What neither Rhys, Gwen nor the police knew was that Ianto had picked up what was happening while doing a routine listening in on the police radios, and the Torchwood team were also on their way to Gwen and Rhys' flat.

When they arrived it was to the sight of Gwen trying to force her door open, some man known to none of them at her side. Andy decided to voice the thoughts of everyone, "What's going on Gwen?"

She turned at the sound of his voice, taking note of her audience, "I can't get the door to open, my key won't fit, and Rhys' phone is turned off." She threw them a pout hoping one of the men would come to the rescue and force the door in for her. It wasn't necessary as at that moment the locks on the door could be heard being undone.

Rhys opened the door, leaving the chain still on and looking out through the gap, looking out at his fiancé and the assembled witnesses. Taking note of the Torchwood team he let out an inward snort, wondering if they'd finally realise what they had hired. Gwen's whining voice immediately hit his ears, "What are you playing at Rhys?"

He just glared at her, "I should ask you and your fancy man the same, but then again I'm not stupid, unlike you. Your stuff is downstairs, if I've forgot anything let me know and I'll send it on."

"You can't do this Rhys!" She growled, widening her eyes in an attempt to pull him in and under her thrall, it didn't work.

"It's my flat, it's in my name, I think you'll find that I can. I don't want anything more to do with you after today Gwen Cooper, your nothing to me." Rhys replied as he reached out towards her hand, grabbing the engagement ring from her finger.

"Ow", she complained, "What are you doing? That's mine."

"Was, Gwen, was yours." He answered before closing the door in her face.

He sat back down on the couch, listening to the tantrum she was throwing outside the door, it felt refreshing to know that it was over between them and he could get on with his life. He was even happier when someone led her away from the flat, and for the first time in a long time he had peace and quiet, as well as the feeling of freedom.


End file.
